


Frustrating

by Izzu



Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [1]
Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb
Genre: Gen, Origin-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: He hoped this wouldn't be the start of even more frustrations to be had.





	

As he stoked on their small bonfire, Juggler took his time to think back about the things that happened to them in the last few days.  
  
The two of them had climbed the warrior's peak, Orb's light then chose Gai and they received their first mission. And right after they passed the dimensional gate, something grabbed Gai's attention and led them towards this planet. Looking back, the whole of today had been quite a wild ride.  
  
Juggler spared a glance towards Gai... and the small kid they just randomly saved.  
  
How could this idiot be chosen as Orb? He still couldn't understand it. This idiot who doesn't even stop for a moment to think about how he should do things! An idiot who don't even know how to properly fight with efficiency! That idiot that botched his first fight as an Ultraman, and gotten himself hurt badly as well. Well, that first fight was quite embarrassing... but the second time they managed to defeat that lone Bezelb. At least Gai actually _listened_ to him for stuff like this. And that actually improved the situation. Hopefully, that meant he'd listen to him more in the future.

 _Yeah... right, sure..._ , a small voice of inside him suddenly spoke. _Gai would listen to him... riiiight._  
  
Juggler bit his lips, He needed to put Gai into better shape if Orb was to be able to fight _better_.

"Gai—? Can you spare me a minute? We need to polish up your fighting skill. Today you're just lucky... you shouldn't already be satisfied by what you've achieved..." He turned to look at his friend, and the kid he was babysitting has just fallen asleep.  
  
"Later... Juggler," Gai answered, not even sparing a glance towards him as he spoke.  
  
Not sure why, but that reply made him angry a bit. Juggler just sighed inwardly. _Fine...,_ he fumed, before poking his stick into the bonfire again. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the first of even more frustrations to be had between him and Gai.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a one-shot. But we'll see. Initially intended to include some scenes from the 2nd episode, but I'm lazy to translate some of the conversation involved and the episode ended in a cliffy. So nah.


End file.
